Golf tees comprising an inflexible shaft with a substantially bowl-shaped support surface, upon which a golf ball is balanced, are known. It may be difficult to balance a golf ball upon such golf tees, detracting from the ability of a golfer to strike the ball in a fashion that affords the best drive possible. Difficulties in balancing the ball may be particularly enhanced where the playing surface is irregular. Further, it is theorized that the amount of surface contact necessary between the ball and the tee may hinder the distance of the drive when the ball is struck by a golf club in the known manner of play.
Such known golf tees may also be difficult to remove from the ground after a shot has been played from the tee. This difficulty may be enhanced in situations where the playing ground is hard and dry.
The present invention attempts to overcome at least in part the aforementioned disadvantages of previous golf tees.